Alergico
by Marii-Se
Summary: Ya Haru no quiere seguir con esto. Gokudera-san no puede amar a Haru, esta enfermo de indiferencia y no deja su corazón abierto a mi. Sonfic


Otra vez en la misma situación. De nuevo ella caminando sola por la calle de noche, entre personas que iban y venían, todas con rumbos fijos, quizás una fiesta, quizás al trabajo, tal vez una reunión importante, tal vez simplemente a su casa...tal vez una cita. Pero ella no estaba pendiente de eso, no le importaba ni siquiera chocar de vez en cuando con algunas de esos seres con un destino listo, con propósitos, metas, sueños, todo eso que ella también tenía, pero a estas alturas ya creía perdido.

Y es que estaba atascada. Así de simple, sin poder moverse o seguir adelante. Encadenada a una rutina que siempre, aunque ella rogara que fuese diferente, terminaba igual, con un dolor profundo. Todas las veces ella, con un hermoso vestido y bellos zapatos, pero con el cabello un tanto alborotado, un maquillaje casi invisible y una debilidad bastante obvia.

De esa manera terminaba cada noche que iba a Namimori. Su visita mensual a su ciudad natal desde que se había mudado a Tokio a estudiar. Esos estudios que iban decayendo últimamente desde que él llego, mejor dicho, desde que regresó.

Él, aquel no había visto en años, regresaba de Italia a atender unos negocios en Japón. Gokudera Hayato. La imagen perfecta de la molestia, la rebeldía, la insolencia y también, de la lealtad y la amistad. Conocido desde la adolescencia, se había convertido en su interés amoroso desde esas épocas. Pero no ese amor inocente y puro, no. Un amor nacido del dolor del rechazo, la búsqueda desesperada de cariño y la insoportable sensación de soledad, cosas que experimento el día que Sawada Tsunayoshi se rehusó a aceptar sus sentimientos y en cambio logro cumplir su más anhelado deseó, una relación con Sasagawa Kyoko, su mejor amiga.

Jamás sintió odio o rencor hacía ellos, solo dolor y desdicha, un abismo negro del cual fue salvada por nada más y nada menos que Gokudera. Más sorpresas se llevó el día que descubrió que estaba enamorada de él y que le correspondía, era perfecto. Demasiado. No puso mucha resistencia a la decisión de que todos, Tsuna y sus guardianes, deberían mudarse y continuar sus lecciones y vida en el país europeo y cuna de la mafia; incluso años después Kyoko los siguió también, claro allí estaban su hermano y su ahora prometido, no tenía por qué dudar en ir.

Pero ahora él estaba allí, viniendo cada mes igual que ella, siempre el ultimo día de cada única semana que se quedaba en el pueblo. Se reunían en el apartamento del hombre y pasaban una "noche especial" entre copas, lujuria y pasión. Y sin embargo, eso era todo, puro deseo carnal, nada más eso. Se despertaba siempre en esa cama enorme y blanca, húmeda y sola, aún con el olor de ambos mezclado en ella. Gokudera desaparecía a mitad de la noche para tomar un vuelo que lo llevara a Italia y ella se quedaba sin nada más que el recuerdo de lo experimentado esa noche. Así ella acaba en paseos nocturnos, para intentar calmar el dolor.

**_Me hiere el ruido de los automoviles_**

******_Perdí mi oxigeno y mi voluntad_**

**_Mientras avanza al dolor un kilometro mas _**

**_Yo me quedo y tu te vas _**

Desgarrador era pensar como el podía irse así tan tranquilamente, ¿qué acaso no le importaba dejarla? Todo lo que vivieron hace años ya no significaba nada, él parecía distante aun cuando se fundía durante el coito, ni hacer el amor parecía tener algún sentido para él. No le molestaba estar junto ella, pero si entregarle su amor. Como si fuera un acto imposible. Levanta la cabeza en una suplica al cielo, deseando que por una vez terminara esa enfermedad que hacía que Gokudera no la aceptar en alma también.

**_En esta noche de estrellas inmóviles_**

**_Tu corazón es alérgico a mi_**

**_No late ni por error_**

**_ni un milímetro atrás_**

**_Respiro en un congelador y no saldré jamás_**

Entonces paró en seco, frente a la Secundaria Namimori. El recinto educativo donde sus amigos se graduaron. Miles de recuerdos de ellos yendo y regresando de la escuela, compartiendo historias de profesores fastidiosos o exámenes complicados, chistes del recreo, todo lo bello del pasado hacía que el presente fuera más doloroso en comparación. Todas las citas a las que fueron aún con el uniforme y como él a veces se metía sin permiso a su escuela solo para verla, esos detalles hermosos. Ahora ella tenía que llegar puntual a su apartamento, verse hermosa y elegante y escuchar todo lo que decía, aún estando ebrio. No era justo. No, por supuesto que no.

Sus cejas se arrugaron con los nuevos pensamientos de su mente, la conclusión a la que había llegado. No sufrir más por él. Le encantaba esas noche, pero ese sacrificio no lo valía. Sexo lo podía tener con cualquiera, pero amor no lo encontraría en Hayato. Ya basta de complacerlo, de hacer lo que él quiera, era momento de hacer lo que ella quería, ser feliz. Pensar en ella, no de manera egoísta, sino de manera auto suficiente. Era hora de cambiar.

**_Ya no curare tu soledad_**

**_Cuando duerma la ciudad_**

**_No estaré para oír_**

**_Tus historias tontas_**

**_No, porque tienes miedo de sentir_**

**_Porque eres alérgico a soñar_**

**_Y perdimos color_**

El mes siguiente, en la primera semana, un domingo en la noche, Gokudera Hayato, esperaba la llegada de su amante como siempre lo hacía. Pero ella no llegaría, ni aunque quisiera podría, estaba al otro lado del mundo, disfrutando del calor de L.A. donde se había matriculado desde hace una semana y media. Gokudera llamó y llamó a la mujer sin resultados favorables, decidió entonces llamar a su casa en Tokio, y contesto la contestadora.

"_Hi! llamaste a Haru Miura no me encuentro en este momento pero te llamaré luego, lo prometo enserio"_. Maldijo y apretó con fuerza el móvil

-¿Donde esta esa ton...?-

_"Si eres Gokudera-san, entonces pierdes tu tiempo, ya no estaré más para ti. Haru solo consiguió dolor y triste" _la voz se oía llorosa _"y se que a ti no te importa tampoco, por eso me voy. No puede estar conmigo, ni amarme o quererme, no sé a que le temes que te hice tal vez simplemente es porque..." _Se cortó y el pitido telefónico retumbo en su oídos

_**Porque eres alérgico el amor **_


End file.
